


American Lies

by Shadowmancer



Series: 月球表面 [1]
Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 这个国家本身也已经是一个谎言。[坑]





	American Lies

_有辆车，有条路，你就拥有了他妈的自由。_  
_是这个国家告诉我的第一个谎言。_

‘同花顺。’穿着连帽衫的男孩子摊开纸牌，搓着手乐呵呵。‘对不起，伙计们。’他沾着唾沫清点面前一叠钞票。‘看来今晚我运气格外好，或者说你们格外慷慨。’

  
坐他对面的胖子两手撑着桌面，双下巴哆哆嗦嗦。‘钱留下，带着你朋友滚开，我也不愿伤了和气。’

  
旁边的高个儿倚在沙发扶手上研究一本过期的花花公子，头也不抬。少年冲天花板翻个白眼，回头又是满脸笑。‘你看，大冷天的，我和我弟弟好歹得找个地方捱一晚。’他一面说一面把那叠钱掖进裤兜。话音刚落一记闷响，沙发上那位软绵绵栽到地板上。少年缩缩脖子，仿佛中招的人是自己。

  
‘小妞，你朋友歇下了，你呢，也别耍花招。’一把刀扎到桌上，刚才还在门口探头的酒吧老板顿时没了影。少年往后退，冷不防撞上谁的胸口，慌忙让开，俩眼睛在剩下的三个人身上转来转去。

  
胖子等得不耐，叉开腿俯过身去，舌尖抿过上牙。‘或者咱们可以用别的方式，这地板可比厕所里的干净。让我满意了钱你拿一半，附近最贵的婊子一晚上也挣不了这么多。’

  
倒不是他真好这口，只是侮辱有时候比拳头有效。

  
要不是酒吧老板亲眼看见，任谁说他也不信接下来发生的一切。少年错身跃上桌面，第一个挡上来的人当即跪了下去，额头重重撞上桌角。胖子还没来得及开口，肩头和手臂便同时迸出碎裂声。那孩子反手从桌上拔了刀，逼到已经看呆了的第三个人眼前，表情说不上凶恶，倒有些无可奈何。他敲晕了对方，跳下地踢了踢还躺着的高个儿。

  
‘喂，别装死，走了。这鬼天气，我情愿和撒旦在地狱里烤火。’他把帽子拉起来罩住头，两手缩回袖笼里，吹着口哨用肩胛推开门。

  
那家伙也真就没事人一样爬起来，四下看了看，恋恋不舍地把旧杂志放回沙发上跟了出去。

  
‘我不是你弟弟。’

  
‘废话，我弟弟要长得比我还高，非撅了他腿不可。’Shou习惯性转转收音机旋钮，交流电杂音刺耳，他骂一句娘关了它；已经很久没有信号了。要么这破机器去见了上帝，要么就是他们又进入盲区——从半月前无线电就开始不稳。

问题在于某些人开起车来要没个收音机声响，就喜欢无话找话。

  
‘该死，这是第几次了。为啥都认定了你是难对付的那个，先放倒了再来收拾我？’他腾出手捏捏副驾驶座里那位。‘瞧你这小胳膊，是我的一半粗。’

  
Tora只作听不见。这话茬不能接，咋解释后果都只能是恼羞成怒。总不能说老兄，二选一，不是你长得像女人，就是我长得太吓人。

  
Shou开始哼一支不知哪里听来的歌：  
‘最棒的是，我的宝贝儿在我身边，  
还有什么能阻止我。  
至少此时此刻，  
我是世界之王。’

  
Tora往座椅深处挪挪，把衣领拉起来遮住耳朵。Shou抽他后脑勺。‘喂，别睡死了，罐头公主。我再撑三小时就换你来。’

  
Tora眼都不睁，只给他一个中指。

  
当然，这个国家本身也已经是一个谎言。

  
‘印，地，安，那。’Shou嘴里咬着手电，发音含糊。他往窗外看了看，车灯所及全是干裂了的地面，偶尔有一两点白，动物的骨殖，或者是人的。

  
膝盖上摊着本卷边了的地图，Shou摇摇头，用红笔把那处署名印地安那的板块打上个叉。那一页上已经有了不少记号，整条公路或者大半个州被划掉。他吁一口气吹起刘海，拿笔戳戳Tora。‘喂，你怎么也不弄张新点的。’Shou冲着第一页皱眉，‘2028, 2028？怪不得这么多错。你当我要地图来是干啥？古董收藏？’

  
Tora 两手握着方向盘耸肩。‘走得急，顺手拿的没细看。’

  
Shou熄了手电，掌心在脑后交叠，膝盖抵上挡风玻璃。‘床，谁能给我张四只脚的床，我现在就把灵魂卖给他。’

  
好容易在路边找到间旧房子，准确地说是面还算完整的墙。Tora把车歪歪扭扭开过去停下。他从后备厢里拖出毯子扔给Shou，对方照脸被兜个正着，瓮声瓮气地骂。把脑袋解救出来就赶紧在座椅上蜷成只蛹，只露个冻红的鼻尖在外面。

  
装酒的玻璃瓶埋藏在牛仔裤和袜子当中，Tora费了好大劲刨出来，先闭眼喝一口；这玩意儿来路不明，一味冲，从喉咙到胃辣得烧起来，也就是图个暖。瓶子拎在Shou眼前晃晃，他不接，直接仰头。Tora也懒得多话，捏住对方鼻子灌下去，随他呛得脸红筋涨。

  
头枕着窗开始迷糊的时候，Tora听见Shou吸吸鼻子嘟啷一句晚安，公主陛下。

  
他睡去，无梦。 

  
Tora不确定是被什么声响惊醒。他拧着脖子往外看，一动才发现下巴附近的毯子潮了。

  
太阳正贴着地平线气喘嘘嘘地往上爬，却不见得比昨晚暖多少。Shou在外头刷牙，完事了反手把牙刷卡在车顶天线下。瞅见Tora就笑嘻嘻拉开车门踢他。  
‘让开，睡美人，鬼知道得开多久才能找到吃的。我可是饿得能把你连皮带骨嚼了。’

  
快到中午他们远远看见一间家庭餐馆的招牌。Shou欢呼一声踩下油门，车轮几乎腾空。

  
开店的玛丽长着圆脸，纵容地看两个人狼吞虎咽，眼角笑纹可亲。Shou把整盘炸鸡熏肉一扫而光之后她叉腰瞪他。‘亲爱的，把蔬菜也吃了，否则可没有第二份。’Shou惨叫，可怜巴巴地眨眼。玛丽毫不留情把沙拉推到他鼻子底下。Shou咕哝着把里面的黄瓜捡出来扔给Tora。Tora摇头；天上飞的地上跑的，Shou只对这个犯憷。

  
临走玛丽给了他们一盒小甜饼。她揉揉Shou的头发。‘你让我想起了我儿子，尤其是笑起来。’

  
Shou红了脸。‘我从来没见过我妈妈。但她如果像您的话，我会很开心。’玛丽的蓝眼睛泪光灼灼，踮起脚给他一个拥抱。‘一切都会好起来的，孩子。’Shou俯身吻了她头顶，声音真诚。‘希望如此。’

  
Tora倚着车仰头；Shou从来是招人喜欢的那个，不像自己。

Tora不问下一站去哪。对他而言一个州和另一个州之间毫无区别。Shou骂他是地理白痴不是没有道理。而Shou给的方向总是含糊：去南边吧，天冷，南边暖些。Tora耸肩；他没有家乡的概念，更谈不上目的地，哪儿不是一样。

  
有闲钱的话他们会捡个路边旅馆呆一阵，过十天半月躺平了睡觉的生活。彻底没钱的时候他们也会停下来。Shou有他的法子，打桌球或者赌纸牌，攒够汽油钱重新上路。Tora帮不上忙，就坐角落里替Shou睁只眼睛，省得对方背后捅刀子。钱总是问题，除了吃穿，还得隔三差五给Shou的宝贝儿修检修检——车是结实，老吉普，可也经不住风吹雨淋在路上耗着。Shou半开玩笑抱怨：我亏啊，一个人养三张嘴不说，生理需要还得靠自己右手，你俩这老婆是怎么当的？说完又赶紧拍拍方向盘。

  
宝贝儿，别吃醋，他这傻大个可比不上你。

  
Shou用食物来铭记他们经过的小镇，地图上总有他乱糟糟的字。某个地名下标注着‘最棒的热狗！’或者‘苹果派天堂~~’。Tora 对旅途印象模糊，只有几个名字驻留。比如旧金山，Shou曾经住在旧金山，于是回去了一趟。Tora以为他们会呆下来，但Shou一气穿过，直到越过边境线才松开眉头。

  
人多眼杂，还是小心点。Shou是这么解释。旧金山成了Tora对城市这个词的唯一注解：灯很多，有高楼，吵。

  
再比如罗拉。

  
罗拉是他们路上撞见的流浪犬。俩人拎着大包小包必备品回来的时候，发现车前多了脏兮兮的一团生物。Shou 放轻脚步靠近。

  
嘿，嘿姑娘。

  
那狗瘦得可怜，结成毡的皮毛下看得出肋骨。Shou摊开手掌，它没动弹，远远地嗅了嗅，甩着头打个喷嚏。Shou笑出声来，从口袋里掏了牛肉干扔过去。它依然不肯靠近，对吃的倒半点不客气。

  
Tora在旁边一头雾水。他没有和四条腿的动物打交道的经验。

  
吃掉三块牛肉干之后它磨磨蹭蹭地允许Shou 挠它耳朵，一面警惕地打量Tora。Shou招手让Tora过来，才走近一步那狗立刻后退，露出牙齿。

  
嘘，笨蛋，你站着她会以为是威胁。

Tora蹲下来看这一人一狗单方面对话。等它已经放心地从Shou掌心里吃东西，Tora犹豫着抚了抚那毛。狗喉咙里咕哝，没抬头。

  
行了姑娘，你快把我们一个月的口粮消灭了。Shou拍拍手站起来，打开车门把东西扔进去。那狗歪着头，眸子和鼻尖都潮湿。Shou忍不住又俯身下去拍拍。

  
对不住了，跟着我们可不是什么好日子。有一顿没一顿的，乖。

  
很显然通人性不等于懂人话。它把头抵着车门，尾巴摇来摇去。Shou 仰天长叹。

  
上帝啊，别用这眼神。我会觉得自己在犯罪。

  
Tora插话：附近都没人，肯定是饿怕了。

  
Shou挠头半晌，一咬牙一跺脚。

  
一星期，就一星期。

  
他打开后车门，那狗立马蹿进来，呼哧呼哧喘气。

  
他们在那里住了快四个月。那是Tora记忆中最长的一次逗留。到第三天的时候Shou提议起个名字，反正都算它半个主人。他给狗洗澡，冲了两道才看得出毛色。Shou拿旧衣服替它擦干，它一直躲，兜着圈跑

  
Shou嗓门欢快，隔着窗传过来。

  
叫你罗拉好不好？那首歌里的罗拉——她走起路来是个姑娘，一开口却活像大老爷们，哦罗拉，L-O-L-A， 我的罗拉。

  
如果不是之后Tora在Shou打工的餐馆里闹出事，他们恐怕会住得更久。

  
镇上唯一的餐馆兼酒吧缺人手。Shou拉着Tora去软磨硬泡；只要一半钱，就图个能歇脚的地，一口饭吃。雇他一个，这傻大个儿算白送。

  
Shou 的牛皮从来吹得大过天，经验一说倒是实话。按Shou的说法，合法的不合法的，他哪行没干过？聪明人触类旁通。老板松动了七八分，瞟了瞟旁边闷不吭声的Tora，把Shou 拉近些压低嗓门。‘他是…’

  
‘噢，我堂弟。可怜的孩子，上次核爆炸的时候全家就他一个逃出来…’Shou用食指敲敲自己太阳穴，眼神闪烁。‘你知道的，脑子有点…’

  
老板意会，再看Tora时目光一半同情一半警惕。‘不会惹麻烦吧？’

  
‘哦不不，就是反应慢点，不怎么说话。性子挺好的，也有力气。’Shou把胸脯拍得嘭嘭响，老板就这么稀里糊涂点了头。

  
Shou在店里端盘子刷碗，向所有人奉送八颗牙齿的笑容。Tora擦地搬东西，把一箱一箱的杜松子酒土豆之类扛进厨房。店后面有间空闲的车库，老板同意Shou 和Tora暂时在里面打地铺，直到有钱租房子为止。Shou把吉普里的两口袋衣服杂物，几床毯子统统挪进去。他用三天时间把车库打扫得像个能住人的地方：指挥Tora用漂白液擦地板，自己边骂娘边清理墙角的老鼠窝。还不知从哪弄来只旧灯泡装上，晚上就不必老敞着门借点光。

  
罗拉趴在旁边安静地看两个人忙活，鼻子嗅来嗅去。

  
厨娘是老板的妻子，头一天就给他们留了份炖肉当晚餐。混熟了还纵容Shou借用洗衣机。Shou把两人的能洗干净的东西轮番洗了一遍，后院里拉绳晾开，花花绿绿飘来摆去。Shou的本事就在于他能激发任何女人的保护欲，从16岁到86岁，虽然他根本没有母亲的概念。Tora知道Shou从小就只有个爹。老头子，他是这么叫的。

  
老头子在我13岁的时候死了，Shou无所谓地耸肩。早晚的事，你知道他每天喝多少？能淹死一头大象。就算他没把自己开进河里，他的肝也快要了他的命。

  
Tora光听，木着脸点头。Shou伸手拧他耳朵。

  
学着点。这种时候正常人都会说天啊，真不幸，我很抱歉。

  
为什么？

  
因为同情别人让我们自己觉得优越。

  
每天厨房里剩下的骨头内脏Shou都留给罗拉，还给它梳洗，带它去散步抛树枝玩。罗拉身上渐渐有了肉，皮毛也光亮起来。对陌生人还是有戒心但远没有之前那么暴躁，连镇上的孩子都开始和它亲近。偶尔客人少， Shou就和罗拉在院子里晒太阳，心不在焉地挠它下巴。

  
晚上睡觉罗拉总把脑袋搁在Shou膝弯。正是夏天，Shou嘟嘟囔囔嫌热，推罗拉几下。狗死活不挪窝。Shou很快放弃，罗拉心满意足地吁一口气，胜利者姿态。Tora扑哧一乐，Shou努力睁半只眼睛瞪过去。

  
闭嘴。

  
Tora学着Shou的样子拍拍罗拉耳朵。它懒洋洋地摇几下尾巴。

  
有只狗也不错，Tora想。

  
某天晚上Shou把所有的钱倒出来数。他没开口，Tora也没问。等关了灯两人各自躺好，Shou拿肘弯捅捅Tora。

  
明儿去看看附近有没有房子吧，应该够付个把月的。

  
不走了？Tora并不吃惊，问问而已。

  
Shou一下一下捋着罗拉的毛。

  
这地方不坏，呆一阵看看呗。

  
在离店不远的地方他们相中了一间房。家具少得可怜，但便宜，厨房厕所能用。Shou交了一半钱，月底交另一半。回去的路上Shou扯着嗓子唱走调的歌，Tora简直觉得他要开始翻跟头。

  
Shou说可惜你没去过我原来住的地方。顶楼，有天台，一到晚上往下看全是灯，热闹得很。整个旧金山都在我脚下，整个世界都在我脚下。

  
Tora抖了抖，这个人兴奋过度他有点经受不住。

  
每到周末，光照应吧台就够Shou忙活的。Tora 也会到前面帮忙端个盘子收拾餐具。开始老板有些担心，Shou信誓旦旦保证会盯牢这宝贝堂弟，绝不让他惹麻烦。几个星期过去倒也风平浪静，老板松了口气。

  
今儿客人倒是不算多，但新来了个陌生姑娘：中等个子一身短打。按Shou的说法，耳朵底下就是腿，啧啧。Tora倒更好奇于她胡萝卜红的卷发，乱蓬蓬地堆到肩。他从来没见过这种颜色，来来往往的时候多看了几眼。姑娘的同伴不乐意了。

  
Tora照Shou吩咐，把啤酒送到4号桌。转身却和一柄桌球杆对上眼。

  
｀小子，眼睛往哪瞟呢？’

  
Tora一怔，赶紧回头找Shou解围；他从来不擅和人磨嘴皮子。可惜吧台后面空荡荡，Shou 很有可能在厨房偷吃。

  
‘嘿，跟你说话呢，哑了啊？’

  
Tora努力回忆Shou教给他的：微笑，并且看着对方眼睛说抱歉。

  
对方火气更大。‘还敢嬉皮笑脸，讨打啊你！’ 说着就顺手抄起什么兜头泼过来。Tora想也没想，下意识眯起眼…

  
Shou 正在后面和老板娘聊，突然觉得有些不对劲。一琢摩才反应过来前面刚还热闹，现在没声儿了。赶紧推开厨房门探头，差点厥过去。

  
店里人全一个表情，嘴张得能塞进灯泡。

  
Tora站在屋子当中。他对面的家伙还保持着投掷的姿态，手里的玻璃杯空了大半，显然是打算往Tora鼻尖招呼。

  
两人中间悬挂着他泼出去的啤酒。

  
是的，悬挂着。

  
液体仿佛遇上了一堵看不见的墙，就这么停顿在半空。

  
该死，Shou低低咒骂，头也不回往后门跑。

  
又得擦地板了。Tora皱皱眉后退半步。啤酒洒到脚边。他恍惚听到四周开了锅似的，南腔北调也不知道在说些啥。

  
‘天啊’  
‘变异人’  
‘逃跑出来的’  
‘悬赏通缉呢’

  
他懒得再听，准备去拿拖布。才跨出半步就给拦住，对方远远举着一把老式左轮。

  
‘别，别动。’

  
Tora叹气，‘请让开。’

  
那人没挪窝，两手扣着枪，抖抖抖。

  
店里所有人眼睁睁看着枪从主人掌心里滑脱，漂浮起来。尖叫声连成一片，还没吓呆的纷纷抱头往桌子下藏。正乱着，门口有口哨响。Tora抬头看Shou大跨步进来，背光看不清脸。

  
‘闹够了没？上车。’

  
枪咣啷从半空掉到不知哪个角落。Tora没去看，绕过Shou钻进停在外面的老吉普。Shou随后跟来，油门踩得恶狠狠，两个人都被惯力往前猛带。碎石子从车轮下溅开，咯咯响。

  
十分钟后Tora结结巴巴开口。

  
‘呃，罗拉怎么办？’

  
‘怎么办？你说还能怎么办？’Shou瞥过来时白眼仁多黑眼仁少。‘这路上有一个缺心眼的就够我受的了。’

  
Tora没再吭声。他知道Shou 是真喜欢那只狗。

  
等车窗外只剩大片空地，Shou找片灌木丛靠过去熄了火，沉着脸跳下去。Tora等了等，还是打开车门细微地咳。

  
‘对不起’

  
Shou不看他。‘你真是罐头里长大的，学不乖。’

  
Tora开始研究自己指甲。

  
等两个人各自裹好毯子躺回车里，Shou撞撞他肩膀。‘听着，你是从小在那地方给养惯了。我可是被他们全副武装押进去，差点赔上这条腿。我知道那帮家伙是什么狠角色。咱是能跑，但总不能这样耗一辈子。你就不能控制着点？’

  
Tora点头。Shou叹气翻过身去，只留给他个硬邦邦脊背。Tora想要不要跟他说我真不是故意的。

  
问题在于他没有一次是故意的，而收拾残局的那位总是Shou。


End file.
